When The Sun Rises
by MagicalDreamz
Summary: In a world where emotions are dominite and facts are useless, Hermione Granger arrives. She is overcome with reality, and unreality, which she isn't used to. She won't be defeated being herself, and herself may not be what anyone expected.
1. Mysterious

When The Sun Rises  
  
Note: Hello everyone, this is MagicalDreamz. I know some of you already read chapter one with the locket and all that, but I decided to sort of change the plot a bit. Just telling you that there is no more locket, but it's still my idea, and it is MagicalDreamerized.(Copyrighted By Me).  
  
Chapter 1-   
The Beginning  
  
Hermione awoke to the song of the bluebirds outside her open window. She pulled the curtain up and put seeds in the bird feeder. Hermione leaned on her window sill and looked at the newly risen sun. It was 6:30. It was also a Friday, and it was summer vacation. Hermione wished she was at Hogwarts, where she could go to the common room and be greeted by Harry and Ron. Her fourth year had ended the day before. When she arrived home, a brand new barn owl was waiting for her, it was a welcome back present. She had named her Pertwia. Hermione tucked a loose string of her dark blonde hair behind her ear and walked downstairs. Her parents had gone grocery shopping. Pertwia flew downstairs and landed on Hermione's shoulder, she pecked her affectionatly and nipped at a stray bread crumb on the table. Hermione sat down at the kitchen table and wondered what she should do that day, the first day of summer vacation. She decided to go to the mall, something she very rarely did. Hermione left her parents a note and made sure to dress light, it was 85 degrees outside. With an owl treat for Pertwia, a small pocket book, and a 'muggle outfit', Hermione was ready. She walked down the street to the convieniently located mall and went in. The first store she spotted was a department store called, "Stream" and strolled in and over to the book department. Naturally, she was hypnotized by the many shelves of books and was in another world. When she sat down at one of the reading couches, she could have swarn she saw Draco Malfoy sprint past. Either that or an incredible look alike. For some reason, this bothered her. She got up and walked down to where she thought he went. No Draco, or look alike. She looked pretty much through the whole store, but no Draco or Draco clones. Maybe it was all in her head, but she couldn't help but wonder, "Why, of all people, would I imagine Draco Malfoy here? I get enough of him in school." Hermione thought about this throughout the week. She wanted to either see him again, to make sure she was not going crazy, or forget about it. Even if she would not admit it, she wanted the first choice more then the second. She knew she didn't want to see him just to make sure she wasn't going crazy, there was something more. Something she couldn't quite figure out................yet.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Please r/r. 


	2. The Top Floor

When The Sun Rises  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
The Top Floor  
  
Hermione couldn't stop thinking about that day at the mall. It was now the second day of summer vacation, Saturday. She just couldn't stop wondering why she would see Draco Malfoy, she knew it was him. She felt this indescribable feeling, a feeling that told her something wasn't right. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer, she had to find out the truth. She couldn't stand living in wonder anymore.  
  
Hermione walked downstairs to find her parents shopping once again, they left a note Saying so. Hermione left another note next to theirs saying she would be at the library. She put on some muggle clothes, and headed towards the library down the block. When she went into the library, everything was as it always was. Everyone knew her, since it was practically her second home, they all said hello and smiled at her. Hermione usually felt safe and at home in the library, she loved getting lost in the pages of the libraries millions of books on the clean, wooden shelves. For some reason, today was different, at first everything seemed normal, but when she went upstairs, to a secret passage with magic books, only visible to wizards and witches, that Hagrid had told her about, she felt a feeling of coldness and gloom. She had been up there many times, she loved the spell books and Hogwarts history books they had. Hermione decided the dreariness of the top floor was nothing to be concerned about, so she ventured into the shelf labeled, "Dark Magic Curses and Counter curses." She wanted to be prepared and learn some dark magic counter curses just in case she, Harry, or Ron ever needed them. As she was walking down the long dark magic shelf, something bumped into her, she turned around, there was nothing. Weird. She thought to herself. She found a few good books as she rummaged through the many magic shelves on the top floor. As she sat down at one of the reading tables, a cold wind passed by her, knocking some books off the table. She picked them up, they were the ones she had taken from the shelves, but one of them wasn't. There was one book without a title. Hermione was positive she didn't take this one before. She opened it up and the next thing she knew, her world was black.  
  
   
  
  


	3. Her Life In His Hands

When The Sun Rises  
  
Chapter 3-  
Her Life In His Hands  
  
  
When Hermione opened her eyes, she was in what looked like a dungeon. She remembered fainting,   
and the mysterious dreariness of the library, and the book. She looked down and saw she was wearing a medeival-like dress.   
It was sapphire blue with lace sleeves, a silky top with a silver line down the middle, and a blue lace, glittering skirt spreading  
out from the silky V at the waist. It was beautiful, but the dungeon wasn't. The walls were dark, damp, and gray.  
It was cold and unwelcoming. The rock door of the dungeon swung open to reveal nothing. Hermione wasn't stupid,   
someone had just come in wearing an invisibility cloak. She stood up and tried to reach for the invisible cloak and try to   
pull it off. After a while, she finally got hold of it, but the person was fighting back. After a very hard tug, the cloak   
was removed and Hermione fell back with a thud, holding the cloak in her hand. When she sat up, she gasped at the sight of  
Draco Malfoy, covered in dirt and dust. They stared at each other. "You!" She shouted. "What am I doing here? I knew you  
were following me, but this is too much!" Hermione shouted with such ferosity that she hardly ever showed.  
"Sit down and let me explain." Draco said, trying to be calm while Hermione was pacing about, shouting at him.   
She sat down across from him. "Explain." She said angrily. "Well, my father wanted to- uh- well, he sort of wanted me to um,   
bring a- well, you see I-" Draco stopped when he saw the hurt look on Hermione's face.  
Her expression had gone from anger to pain. "A mudblood, right?  
He wanted you to bring a mudblood here so he could kill them." Hermione said, looking down. "Well, not exactly. He wanted  
me to bring a mud- muggle born witch or wizard here to, uh-well I'm not exactly sure." Draco said, ashamed of his father.  
"Well, I know what he was going to do. What any death eater would do with 'mudbloods',   
he would use us for power, domination, I know more then you think Draco, I don't read all those books and learn nothing!"  
Hermione said, on the verge of tears, trying to stay strong. Draco was more ashamed now then ever, he should have  
been calling her names by now, or left, she was Hermione Granger! Stuck-up mudblood teachers pet! Something was   
stopping him. Something that was making him sit there and not say a word.  
"What should I do now? Where do I go? What is your father going to do with me? Come on, you must have a master  
plan, your a Malfoy!" Hermione raged, several tears escaping from her eyes. "I am not scared of you, Draco." Hermione  
said, surprised at her braveness. Draco was shocked at how un-shy she was.   
Without another word, Draco stood up and motioned Hermione to follow. He opened the dungeon door. Hermione  
and Draco were standing in Knockturn Alley. Hermione didn't say anything, just followed as Draco walked  
through the crowd of un-happy looking people. When they reached a big building,   
Draco walked up the stairs. He went to open the door, but before he did, he looked back at Hermione,   
who was trying to be strong, trying to hold back her tears. Draco didn't know what came over him, but he  
covered her with his invisibility cloak, walked in his mansion with an invisible Hermione behind him, and led her up to the attic.  
When they were in the attic, Draco pulled off the cloak. They sat on the wooden attic floor in silence for an awkward moment.  
Then Hermioen said, "Just tell me what will become of me here, if anything." Hermione said in a whisper tone.  
Draco looked down, then at her. "I don't know, it all depends on-" Draco stopped. "On what?" Hermione asked.  
Hermione could see the look on Draco's face, but she could not interpret it. "On me." Draco said. Hermione then  
realized that her life was in the hands of Draco Malfoy, which was scary, but what was scarier to her was that she wasn't  
sure if she was furious, or glad. 


	4. Unsure

When The Sun Rises  
  
Chapter 4-  
Unsure  
  
  
They stood up, Hermione once again put on the invisibility cloak. Before they reached the attic  
stairs, Hermione felt a need to talk again, "Where are we going?" She asked from under the cloak.   
Draco himself, was not sure of the answer, so he made a quick decision. He sighed and said,  
"I am going to buy a few things around the alley, and you will stay here. Until I figure out what  
to do with you, I suppose this can be your room, as long as you are quiet." Draco said.   
"Fine, but I need water and bread to survive, I'll just pretend I'm in jail." Hermione said  
sarcastically, removing the cloak. "Fine." Draco said and left quickly. Hermione sighed.  
Maybe it was a dream! Hermione pinched her arm, but instead of waking up, she had a painful  
little red bump. She was still wearing the dress, she thought she probably looked quite  
ridiculous being that she was sitting in a fancy dress, in a small, dusty attic. What a picture.  
She began to feel lonely, and a bit frightened. She looked out the small, dusty attic window.  
Knockturn alley was dark and cold. She had heard Harry speak of it, for he had ended  
up there accidently. Hermione had never seen it, and know she knew why it wasn't a good  
tourist attraction. She lay back on an old pillow for an hour, she couldn't fall asleep. She  
shot up when she heard the attic door open. She was releived to see Draco, with a plate of bread  
in one hand, and a cup of water in the other. She didn't know weather to smile or scowl. Hermione  
decided to do neither. She took the 'meal' and set it down. "Uh, Thanks." She said stiffly.  
"Your welcome." Draco said uncertainly and headed towards the door, then turned back.   
"Hermione?" He said, going back up the stairs. "Yes?" She said, putting down the water she was  
drinking. Draco hesitated. "Nevermind." He said and went briskly down the steps and out  
of the attic. "Strange." Hermione thought to herself. She finished the rather pitiful meal and  
lay down again. She wondered what her parents were thinking, her friends, Pertwia. Pertwia!   
Hermione couldn't believe she just thought of this. She had a special whistle that Pertwia  
always recognized. She opened her window and did the secret whistle. No one below her window   
seemed to hear. In an instant, Pertwia flew into the attic and perched on Hermione's shoulder.  
Once Pertwia flew in, Hermione didn't know why she needed her. She wasn't sure if she wanted  
to send a letter saying, 'Help' to her parents, and get them more worried then they were.  
Pertwia could stay with her for a while, she thought, to keep her company. Draco walked up   
the attic stairs again and stood in front of Hermione, a determined look on his face.  
"Yes?" Hermione said, surprisingly giving a weak smile. "I thought you might, um, want human  
company." Draco said, glancing at Pertwia. Hermione smiled. "Sure." Hermione said. He sat down  
across from Hermione. "This is Pertwia, my lovely owl." Hermione said, petting Pertwia's  
smooth coat. Draco pet Pertwia also, then the petite owl flew into a box to 'play'.   
"She's silly." Hermione said. Draco didn't know what to say, strangely, he had no words   
that he could make into a sentence. Hermione looked at him with a mischevous smile.   
"Your a fool." She said matter of factly, her eyes dancing with inquizition. Draco was   
confused. "What?" He asked, puzzled. "Your a fool, Draco. You follow me, capture me, then  
you let me live here, and your being so- well, unusual. Your being very kind." Hermione said,  
staring at him as if he was a science experiment, which if it escaped, would blow up.   
"Then I'm a fool." Draco said. He didn't even know what had come over him recently. It was  
as if he didn't care to follow his father's evil orders. Especially this one. He was trying  
to casually dismiss it. "How do you dismiss this? You can't keep me here forever, with no one   
finding out." Hermione said. "H-how did you k-know what I was thinking?" Draco asked, amazed.  
"Your face, your expression. I have been practicing reading and interpreting expressions.  
I guess it worked on you." Hermione said, smiling. Draco couldn't stand being so quiet anymore.  
He just said what he was thinking at that very moment, "Your right, Her-." Draco stopped.  
"You can say my first name, I've said yours, Draco." Hermione said gently. "Hermione."  
Draco said. He liked it. 'Hermione' he thought to himself, better then Granger. Hermione seemed  
different, he had never really said anything other then insults to her, now he was actually  
talking to her. "Can I ask you a question?" Draco asked uncertainly. "Sure." Hermione replied.  
"Are you ever unsure of anything?" He asked. "All the time." Hermione replied.   
"But you always seem so confident." Draco said. Hermione sighed. "What else am I supposed  
to do? Quit?" Hermione asked. "You know what I'm unsure about right now?" She continued.  
"What?" Draco asked. "Everything." She said, as Pertwia landed on her shoulder. 


	5. Home

When The Sun Rises  
  
Chapter 5-  
Home  
  
The next few days seemed like a routine. Hermione would wake up in the morning,  
Draco would bring her breakfast, she would play with Pertwia, lunch, Pertwia, rest, dinner,  
bed, then start over again. It was quite boring to Hermione, she wished she could break out  
of the dusty attic and go outside. Outside did not mean home, not to Hermione, not anymore.  
It seemed that Hermione and Draco had developed some sort of unspoken bond in the past week.  
They didn't always talk, but when they did Hermione felt light and free to express her  
emotions. The only things she kept inside were her feelings for Draco. Hermione didn't even  
know what to classify him as, she was unsure what she felt for him, if anything. He was no  
longer her enemy, 'friend' didn't seem right, and nothing else she thought of seemed to fit.  
Hermione had been living in the Malfoy Mansion attic for a week, and she was getting tired  
of waking up to a cough from all the dust, or a splinter from the wood.   
Hermione was about to play with Pertwia when Draco climbed up the steps and sat across  
from Hermione, looked a bit lost and disoriented. Since Draco was silent for a moment,  
Hermione decided to speak, "Hello." She said and smiled, something she had done a lot these  
past few conversations with Draco. Draco looked at her, just looked. They were looking at  
each other, making eye contact for a few awkward moments. Draco gave a rare, yet charming smile.  
"I've been thinking a lot lately." Draco said. "I think I have figured out a few things."  
He continued. Hermione listened intentively. "First of all, about you living in the attic."  
He said slowly, careful to pronounce every word right. Hermione listened, Draco continued,  
"You don't have to anymore." Draco said, taking a deep breath. "Where will I live then?"  
Hermione asked curiously. "I suppose you can go home." Draco said, trying not to show his   
dissapointment. "I can't go home until I do one more thing." Hermione said, a grin sliding   
across her face. "What is that?" Draco asked curiously, making eye contact with her again.  
Hermione leaned over and kissed him. It lasted about 20 seconds. When it ended, Hermione   
sat back and waited for something, she didn't know what, maybe words, maybe a smile,  
she just waited. Draco seemed to be hynotized by the kiss, and didn't say anything, just  
stared, the only thing not hynotized were his eyes, dancing with enchantment, staring at   
Hermione. Hermione decided to speak, she went closer to Draco, "Where is home, anyway?"   
She said softly. Draco slowly broke the hynotizing curse. He smiled again. "Home is where  
you smile, and are enchanted by certain people." Hermione continued, giving Draco a   
meaningful hug, and surprisingly, he returned it. 


	6. When it all comes crashing down

When The Sun Rises  
  
Chapter 6-  
When it all comes crashing down  
  
Hermione and Draco's hug snapped apart as a loud slam vibrated the attic. Before either of them   
could come back to reality, Lucius Malfoy began to storm up the steps towards the attic. Hermione   
realized where she was. Quickly, she dashed under a pile of pillows and blankets. A second after   
Hermione hid, Lucius reached the attic and stared his son straight in the eye. "What are you doing  
in this filthy attic? Didn't you hear me call you? Were you purposely ignoring me?" Draco guessed   
that he was so hypnotized by Hermione that he didn't hear his father calling him, and quite   
frankly, he didn't care what he had said, Hermione was worth it. Draco had no idea where  
these thoughts were coming from, but he knew they were true. "I came up here to, er- have some   
quiet time to myself. I didn't hear you, I-" Draco paused, he had to lie, "I apoligize father."  
"You should apologize, and you should listen. Now come to Knockturn Alley with me, I need some   
things." Lucius said coldly. Draco followed, struggling to fight the growing urge to run back   
to the attic, and stay with Hermione. Draco was quiet when his father went into shops, buying  
evil things Draco didn't care to fight about today. He had to face it, mudbloods and purebloods   
don't mix.  
Hermione climbed out from under the pillows and blankets. She heard Lucius and Draco's   
conversation. She heard them leave. She felt nothing. Well, not exactly nothing, she did have  
this feeling, a feeling that she couldn't quite place. Besides that feeling, it felt like nothing  
mattered anymore. She was a prisoner, a hostage. So, the little nothing named Hermione went  
to sleep.  
When Hermione awoke an hour later, Draco was sitting next to her, waiting fo rher to wake up.  
She wanted to hug him, but she knew she couldn't. So, holding back her emotions, she sat up.  
Draco turned to face her. "Hello." Hermione said. "Hello. I-I brought you this." Draco handed   
Hermione a McTreacle's hamburger and fries. "Thank you so much, I- well, how did you get this?"  
Hermione asked. She loved McTreacle's, but she pushed the food aside for now. She would rather  
talk to Draco. "I snuck out and went there while my dad was negotiating with the   
"Curses And Charms" shop owner." Draco said and gave a weak smile, a bit nervous. Hermione  
smiled. "Draco?" Hermione said, her stomach doing flip flops. "Yes?" Draco replied looked her  
straight in the eyes. A connection seemed to build between their eyes. Their eyes met,  
their hearts met. "Is your heart beating really fast right now?" Hermione asked, nervously.  
Draco's heart was definitely beating fast. "Yes." He said, taking a deep breath. At that moment,   
Hermione was smacked in the head. Not literally, but it hurt just the same, if not more.   
A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. She took a deep breath. "Draco, we can't be together."  
She said quietly. Several tears began to roll down her cheeks. Draco knew this, he hated this.  
This fact, a fact that Hermione and him were from different worlds, different places.  
She was a mudblood, he was a pureblood, a Malfoy. Hermione cried. Draco comforted her,   
or at least attempted to. Draco suddenly remembered something his grandfather once said,  
"Is hate a temporary word? In some cases, yes, in others, no. Is love a temporary word? Never.  
Hate can be changed, or broken. You must not let anything get in your way, if you are truly  
determined. Love isn't broken before it can begin, and if it is so dear to you, it is  
unbreakable. Untouchable. But if you give up, ah, yes, that is when it all comes   
crashing down." 


	7. Yes

When The Sun Rises  
  
Chapter 7- Yes  
  
  
The next day, Draco forced himself not to go and see Hermione for any reason other then to give  
her food. He did this because, lately, everytime he saw her, he felt hypnotized and free. This   
hypnotic feeling had resulted in a kiss, Hermione crying, and other things he wished didn't have  
to be pushed aside, pushed out of his mind. He wanted to announce to the whole world what he felt  
about Hermione Granger, yet he felt strange thinking about it. Who would have thought of them   
together? Not Draco, until now. Not Lucius, never. He couldn't find out that Hermione was in his  
house, let alone on Draco's mind. But she couldn't stay forever. She had a home, a family, a life.  
Draco wished he could be part of her life. She had brought out a different side of him, a warm,  
kind side. It was strange in some ways, but wonderful in others. He didn't know what to do.  
He began to think of his options. He could talk to Hermione, keep this a secret until he had a  
plan, or lie. He decided, and started to walk to the attic.  
Hermione was sitting on the attic floor, Pertwia on her shoulder. She seemed to be reading a book,  
so until Draco's sat down next to her, she hadn't noticed him. When she did, she smiled, and   
said, "I have been thinking," she put the book down and looked at Draco. "We need to make a  
plan. I need to get out of here before your father finds me. He came up here when you were  
sleeping once, looking for some kind of paper, and I nearly fainted before I could dodge under  
a blanket to hide. He will find me, but not if i get out of here first." She finished and took a  
breath. "Your right, but I really need to talk to you." Draco said and took a deep breath.  
Hermione waited, nodding for him to go on. "You remember when- uh, well, we, you and I-" Hermione  
cut Draco off, "Yes, I remember the kiss, and I was waiting for you to bring it up. I know, it   
was- well, magical." She said and paused for a moment. "Come." She said and grinned. "Where?"  
Draco asked. "With me." She said. "To clear it off our minds, to tell your father, to go to my  
house, to be together." Se continued, taking the words out of Draco's mouth. "Yes." Draco said.  
Surprisingly, Hermione understood what he was trying to see, and started to walk down the attic  
stairs. She turned around for a moment, "Yes." She said and smiled. 


End file.
